The CELL/MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE provides several of the MAIN and PILOT PROJECTS with state-of-the-art support for their proposals primarily in assessments of fresh (unfixed) specimens. The specific services provided by the CELL/MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE include (a) extraction of DMA,RNA, and protein from tissue samples, (b) genotyping, real-time quantitative RT-PCR, (c) Western immunoblotting, (d) cloning and synthesis of cRNA riboprobes, (e) performing radioactive and non-radioactive in situ hybridization, (f) phosphorimaging analysis, (g) HPLC-based neurochemical assays, and (h) laser microdissection. In addition to the methodoligcal expertise, the CORE provides advice and collaboration for the design, implementation, and analyses of cell and molecular biology studies. The CORE is directed by the capable oversight of Drs. Middleton and Vallano. Through careful consultation and experimental design, DEARC Pis will benefit from uniform application of the highest level of quality control. Moreover, the raw data generated by the CELL/MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE will be routinely added into the central DEARC database, so that any investigator can analyze them for specific effects and possible correlations with data generated from their studies. The CELL/MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE personnel will assist each of the Pi's in this regard, and will also work closely with the ANIMAL and NEUROANATOMY CORES to ensure that the correct tissue samples are being utilized in each assay according to the experimental designs.